All or Nothing
by Nemesis Succubus
Summary: A pre-Saiyan Saga that occurs in space and on Vegetasei,I call it the Vegetasei Saga !
1. Prologue

All or Nothing

Prologue

Brown eyes gazed tiredly out at its foreign surroundings, and the owner of said eyes sighed.

_So this is to be our home..._

The brown eyes shut at the harsh truth.

The home world was gone and as far as she knew, she, along with her crew of five, were the last of her race alive.

Well, not exactly the last, she thought as she placed a hand onto her not yet round stomach.

She was pregnant, about a month along.

She could smell the scent, which was a constant reminder of her complicated relationship.

The father of her unborn was lost to her forever.

Her mate...

The Saiyan woman winced at the image of his face that resurfaced to her mind.

Just the sight of him made her tremble.

She shook with fright of all that had been brought upon her and her crew, reminded her of all that they'd lost, and what they had to show for all of their efforts.

They'd all lost important people: parents, mates...children.

She, herself, had just regained her sanity due to the loss of her own while her crew's doctor continued mourning and struggled to make it through the days that faced them all.

And to think he, her beloved mate, was a part of it all at some point and refused to escape with the last of them.

And for the loyalty to or brainwashing of one, foul creature.

Frieza.

A sudden, loud beeping noise caused the Saiyan crew to look up.

They were swiftly approaching Earth's gravity, and they faced the little, blue planet with grim resilience.

They'd succeeded in escaping Frieza's wrath, but at a great cost.


	2. Playmates

Chapter 1: Playmates

It had been a stormy night when Prince Vegeta made the first friend he'd readily claim. The winds howled and the rain poured hard. Neon blue lightning flashed across the coal sky, lighting it up for a split second before returning it back to its former darkness. The thunder's booming and merciless claps frightened even the most bold of Saiyan children and very few full-grown ones. This type of weather was highly unusual for the planet of Vegetasai. But then again, this wasn't the first of the strange things that had begun happening upon the red planet. All seemed to have begun with the queen's untimely death.

Prince Vegeta had been only two years of age when she'd been killed. And at the hands of her mate of all people. The loss of his mother had done a number on the prince's personality. He was raised brutally, beaten whenever he displayed any sign of weakness. Such treatment molded the child to become the rebellious, cynical boy that he was. He strongly believed in overpowering others, eliminating the weak, and becoming the overall leader of Vegetasai. And...should time progress according to his wishes, so should he be king. However, the young prince had yet to ponder such things, as his mind was plagued by the constant broken memories of the mother he saw so briefly.

The young prince was exploring his mother's old garden, one of his personal bodyguards following not too far behind. Once upon a time, the queen's garden was a beautiful place. The plants were well taken care of and thrived as their queen did. After her highness's death, no further thought had been given to the garden. And so it looked like a jungle rather than the beautiful botanic garden haven it had once been. With the terrible storm going on, the place looked twice as bad.

Prince Vegeta's eyes roamed from plant to plant, seeing the wilting trees and long-dead remains but remembering somewhere in the far recesses of his mind the more attractive garden this had once been. He stopped walking as he came upon a large, old tree that he knew he'd seen somewhere.

A vision of a faceless, ebony-haired woman suddenly filled his mind. She was lying at the base of the tree, her back to it with a blanket-clad infant in her arms. He could hear the faint sound of her humming and her dark tresses flowing in the steady breeze.

"Mother," Vegeta murmured, taking a step towards the tree.

In his vision, he saw the woman slowly lift her head, as if she'd heard him. He caught a glimpse of her deep, black eyes and smirking face before the memory disappeared from his mind.

"Mother," Vegeta repeated softly, clenching his fists as he stared at the old tree with a lost expression.

He began to tremble as few, blurry images filled his mind. He was suddenly consumed by rage as he heard a piercing scream...Or rather, remembered that scream. He remembered hearing that one, high-pitched scream late at night. He remembered seeing his mother's broken body and he remembered his father's blunt, oddly casual confession. He'd smiled in Vegeta's face when he told him his 'wench of a mother' was gone and that he'd killed 'the whore' to keep her out of his misery.

No compassion, no guilt, no hesitation.

King Vegeta had beat him bloody when he'd caught the sight of fresh tears that were lodged in the corners of his son's eyes. Never had he seen his brat cry, nor did he ever intend to.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" King Vegeta had bellowed, backhanding the prince into the wall, "NO SON OF MINE WILL EVER BE SO FRAGILE! HAVE YOU NO PRIDE! YOU ARE A WARRIOR! BRAT! YOU STOP THAT BAWLING AT ONCE!"

Prince Vegeta shook his head at the memory and swore under his breath that he'd avenge his mother and claim the throne his father no longer deserved to have.

'You won't live too much longer, old man,' he thought with a dark chuckle as he took a seat against the tree, 'I am the rightful king of all Saiyans.'

Acado, the prince's bodyguard, gazed warily as he came closer to Vegeta.

'What in Kilar has him so tickled?' he thought to himself, having never seen so much as smile cross the prince's face nevermind hearing him laugh.

Acado was an enormous warrior with dark skin, coal black hair and eyes, a scar on his left cheek, and broad, muscular shoulders. Dark, thick strands of hair fell over both of his shoulders while the rest of his hair stopped at the middle of his back. Like all Saiyan males, he wore a black bodysuit under his armor and his medium brown tail was wrapped securely around his waist. A yellow-glassed scouter covered his left eye. As far as looks went, he was rather attractive and built bulkily with wild hair that made him resemble a beast. He was a good soldier, a loyal warrior, and, best of all, a brutal, powerful fighter.

He sauntered over to the prince silently, eying the young prince cautiously.

The prince seemed lost in thought, but he looked up the moment he heard Acado's approaching footsteps.

"Having trouble keeping up, Acado?" the young prince taunted as the large man came into view.

Atix inclined his head at the question.

"Not at all, Prince Vegeta," he replied, "Just giving you your space."

Vegeta scowled briefly, before looking away.

He hated feeling like this, but knew the warrior had nothing to do his with less than favorable mood.

"As you should," he said, looking off towards the forestry.

Acado's eyes narrowed, but he didn't do anything but shrug his shoulders.

By now, he was used to the prince's superior attitude and, therefore, didn't let him get under his skin often.

Seeing the prince wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Atix spoke up.

"Your majesty," he said, "We really should be getting back to the palace."

Vegeta sneered and bit back a derisive laugh.

"What's the rush, Acado?" he asked, "Scared of a little storm?"

Right after he spoke, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, revealing Vegeta's smirk and Acado's nonchalant look.

"Not at all," the soldier retorted, "But your father may be searching for you by now."

Vegeta scoffed at this, and shook his head.

Acado wasn't a clueless Saiyan, but Vegeta was sure he hadn't a clue just how deep his hatred ran towards the old king.

But, then again...

Vegeta looked towards the older Saiyan thoughtfully.

He knew the man was mated and had a brat at least three years younger than himself.

Perhaps he wanted to go see about his little family?

Vegeta silently snorted at the idea.

Just what was a 'family' on this planet, anyway?

It was just another word for weakness or distraction and prevented warriors from reaching their ultimate potential.

Regardless, Vegeta shrugged it off, filling his mind with the belief that he could care less about his guard's personal life when deep down he actually longed for that missing attachment that he'd lacked during the first few years of his life.

Vegeta shook off that weakling thought.

'Family, hugs, and all that soft stuff?' Vegeta snorted. 'No way.'

Just as he got up, the prince blinked, hearing an unfamilar noise.

It sounded like sniffling, and then a sneeze.

Vegeta didn't even look at Acado.

He could tell by the sneeze that it was a female, and began looking around for one.

At the same time, Acado had started looking around also, a nervous look on the usually unfazed warrior's face.

He knew that voice.

'Renge?' he thought, his eyes darting left and right.

Suddenly, he and Vegeta caught movement in the distance.

What looked like a small child was heading right for them.

For the most part, the two couldn't see all that well, but the sight of dark red hair had them staring.

Red hair on Vegetasai was rare and the few that had it were often recognized immediately.

Acado quickly identified the person and flew off before saying a word to his prince.

Vegeta just blinked and flew after him, secretly eager to see who it was also.

The Saiyan child hovered towards the pair as fast as she could despite the cold she'd gotten in the storm.

She didn't want to see anyone but her Daddy right now.

Especially after all she'd just been through.

The redhaired girl ignored the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, flying faster as she could feel her father's presence somewhere close by.

She knew her Daddy was a very important man, so important that he could actually speak to the royal family and not be held accountable for it.

Most people that spoke in front of them were either threatened or killed on the spot, depending on the strict king's mood.

The child had heard rumors of the king's cruelty, but had never met the man herself nor did she initially intend to.

She was looking for an escape from her harsh mother, and the safest place she knew to be was with her father.

The child sneezed again, and rubbed her tired, brown eyes.

She hadn't slept at all that day, then she'd been emotionally hurt by her mother, and now the cold was getting to her.

She really wanted to find her father and go home.

When she looked up to see a large, dark-skinned man, she couldn't hide the bright smile eager to contort her face.

She flew just a little faster until he met her halfway and caught her in his strong arms.

Acado held his red-haired child at arms length, immediately inspecting her for injuries.

She was neither bruised nor scarred so he looked to her face questioningly.

"Renge...," he started.

"Hey, Daddy," she said somewhat sheepishly when he glared irritably at the sight of how tired and sickly she looked.

Her face was slightly flushed, and her nose was a little red from the sudden cold.

Her brown eyes were half-lidded, telling Acado that she would be ready to drop any minute.

Acado swore under his breath and tucked his child in his arms for warmth.

"You're telling me later, kid," he told her firmly, though his concerned expression betrayed the tone of his voice.

He looked up when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

He knew it was Vegeta by the suspenseful silence.

The prince was analyzing the creature in his arms rather curiously, trying to get a better look than Acado's huge arms would allow.

Acado raised a brow at the sight of Vegeta attempting to peek through his arms and chuckled.

"Captivated?" he asked with a slight grin, hiding his worry with a question he knew would irk the prince.

Vegeta just scowled, and the two were quiet until Acado broke the silence.

"She needs to rest," Acado said, looking at her nestled in his arms.

Her forehead was pressed against the chestplate of his Saiyan armor, and her head was downcast, obscuring her face from view.

Acado patted her back comfortingly as he began flying towards the palace, but her shivers had subsided by now.

Regardless, he decided that his child needed medical attention.

"But she is an intruder," Vegeta suddenly spoke up, earning an exasperated look from Atix.

"She is my child," Acado retorted, tightening his hold on the child protectively.

"True," Vegeta said, "But you know how my father can be with his moods."

Acado winced at that.

It was true his king could be a thoughtless, uncaring bastard.

His sudden concern dissipated at the sound of Vegeta's chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the large man asked, somewhat annoyed at having not gotten his daughter out of the rain yet.

"Lighten up, Acado" Vegeta said with a slight grin,"You're risking your profession and possibly your life for your brat. Where's your sense of adventure?"

He sped past the older Saiyan, chuckling to himself and leaving an increasingly annoyed Acado behind.

* * *

><p>Acado just shook his head and continued towards the palace, shielding his daughter as best as he could from the rain beating down on them.<p>

Acado sighed as he looked through the glass at his child in the next room.

She was sleeping in a bed with white sheets to her chin.

A Saiyan doctor had left the room just moments ago to give her a shot with medicine for her cold.

Acado was relieved that a cold was all she'd gotten in that weather.

Although Vegetasei had some amazing doctors and nurses, there were just some diseases Saiyans could get that their medicine and equipment just couldn't cure.

The soldier ran a large hand through his wild, spiky hair and grunted as he sat back in a chair facing the tank.

Synima would catch plenty of hell when he got home.

Acado growled angrily at the thought of his mate.

She could be the most irresponsible, self-centered person at times but this really worked his nerves.

Now their child was forced to suffer, and Acado wasn't having it.

The soldier wondered often just why they'd mated at all.

Synima was always a bit selfish, but this was a new low, even for her.

It didn't make sense for Renge to have been out in a storm like that or so far away from home without her mother's supervision.

Acado felt somewhat guilty and sympathetic for his daughter's state.

He and Synima would have a serious talk when he got home.

He glanced back at his daughter through the glass only to stare at Prince Vegeta who stood watching over her at the foot of her bed.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's face was fixed in its usual scowl as he stared down at the sleeping Saiyan girl.<p>

"Renge," he pronounced her name.

The child twitched at the new voice.

Renge's eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry.

Once it cleared, she was met with the face of Prince Vegeta.

"Pointy!" she said, pointing a small index finger at his hair.

Vegeta sweatdropped and roared a loud, "SILENCE, INTRUDER! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!"

Renge was quiet for a few moments before blinking and asking softly, "What's a s'perior?"

Vegeta blinked rapidly, trying to come up with an answer quickly.

He'd heard his father say that word a lot but didn't know the exact definition of it.

Renge's eyes narrowed when she didn't receive an answer right away.

"You don't what it is either, do you?" she asked.

"Silence!" Vegeta roared, his face red with embarrassment.

Renge rolled her eyes and huffed, while Vegeta shook his fist with rage.

Renge suddenly jumped, and kicked the covers off the bed.

Vegeta blinked as the red-haired child began tossing sheets and pillows left and right.

"What are you doing!" he yelled, blocking his face from the pillows.

Renge paused from her sudden madness to look at the pissed off prince.

"I'm looking for Crater," she said as if that made sense.

Vegeta blinked suddenly and a smirk slid across his face he spotted an item on the nightstand.

"This?" Vegeta said, holding Renge's stuffed animal with a mocking grin.

Renge looked up from the pile of sheets and pillows.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"GIMME!" she shouted as she jumped up.

Vegeta jumped out of the way and into the doorway, his tail swinging tauntingly behind him.

"You want it, come and get it," he said, just before he took off down the hall.

Renge snarled and flew after him, dodging and flying over servants as she pursued the prince.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta watched with mild interest as the two saiyan children flew about the throne room.<p>

Acado came in the room moments after him.

He blinked confusedly at the sight.

_Prince Vegeta_ was playing with his daughter?

He didn't think the boy even knew what a game was!

"He likes her," King Vegeta mused, breaking Acado's thoughts.

Acado stifled a snort.

He may serve the prince but there was no way in Saiyoran he'd let him take her away.

"She is an odd, little thing," the king went on.

Acado looked at King Vegeta's face.

He didn't like what he saw.

The king had that calculating look like he was plotting something sinister.

"Perhaps they will marry," he added.

_That'll be the day_, Acado thought, but he kept his thoughts to himself and continued watching the children play.


End file.
